<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Commitment, And A Heartbreak by TheTell_TaleHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792537">Commitment, And A Heartbreak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTell_TaleHeart/pseuds/TheTell_TaleHeart'>TheTell_TaleHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTell_TaleHeart/pseuds/TheTell_TaleHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok admits his feelings and Jongdae admits the truth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Commitment, And A Heartbreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this was just something I came up while thinking about Valentine's day angst. It's really short because I haven't written anything in a long time and I'm just getting back into it again, however I do plan to (hopefully) write some longer fics in the future!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongdae looks down at his feet, his heart hammering in his chest. He feels awful, he really does and if anything he should have seen this coming sooner. Would it have changed anything? He's not so sure but maybe it would have been easier on Minseok at least.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Minseok.. I should have told you sooner but I.. I didn't know how too. I know I messed up, I should have been more honest with you. We can't do this anymore. I can't do this anymore… She's.."</p>
<p>The words swam around in Minseok's head and for a while it was all he could hear. He couldn't look at Jongdae, he could tell by his voice that he was just as upset. </p>
<p>Minseok had already known, of course, but it didn't make things any easier. The others had told him there was someone that Jongdae had been spending time with and why shouldn't he? Jongdae was a likable guy albeit somewhat annoying sometimes but that was part of his charm. Or at least Minseok saw it that way anyway. </p>
<p>"There's this girl I've seen him with a few times, y'know? Maybe they're-" Minseok had cut Baekhyun off with a glare and that had been the last time he's brought it up. What did some girl have on him anyway? He and Jongdae had been friends - no, more than that, for years now. Sure they had their ups and downs but every friendship does, so why..?</p>
<p>Minseok was only brought back to reality when he heard Jongdae sniffle and then sigh. "I'm sorry, Minseok, I really am I.. I should have said something sooner but.." Minseok didn't know how to respond or rather he did but he didn't trust himself. He wanted to tell Jongdae that he was happy for him, proud of him even. That he was glad that he had found someone but why did it have to be now? Right when Minseok had worked up the courage to ask him. </p>
<p>"It's not like we can't be friends anymore, right..?" Jongdae pauses for a moment and looks at Minseok. "We ARE still friends, right? Nothing's going to change that, I promise." "...Right. We're still friends, Dae. Of course we are. No matter what" Minseok nods as if to confirm it with himself more than anyone else. He's glad Jongdae understands but he needs time alone. Time to think. There isn't anything he can do now, he was too late or maybe he didn't have a chance anyway. </p>
<p>A few days had passed since then. Minseok hadn't seen or spoken to Jongdae or the other members since that day either. It's not that he didn't want to - he especially wanted to talk to Jongdae of course. He wanted to tell him all the things he'd meant to when he found out the news. Sure, Jongdae hadn't been honest but Minseok knew and understood why and now it was his turn to be honest. He'd tell Jongdae everything this time. He'd tell him all his thoughts and his feelings. First of all, he'd stop off at a flower shop and maybe stop off at a few more stores to get some gifts for Jongdae. No, not just Jongdae - the both of them, Jongdae and his girl. Minseok shook his head and laughed a little. How could someone fall for that idiot. That loudmouth, whiny, annoying idiot. Minseok shook his head again, he knew why, of course. After all he'd been there himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>